


My, których nie było

by Chaosite



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Classic Who references, Gen, Grief, M/M, Martha Jones deserved better, Theta Sigma was crushing hard, straight after Last of The Time Lords
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosite/pseuds/Chaosite
Summary: Rok, którego nie było i przeszłość, która nie ma znaczenia.





	My, których nie było

Ich spotkania kojarzyły mu się z goryczą, z ciężkim, ziemistym smakiem popiołu. Zdawał się wypełniać usta, kleić do języka, a każde wypowiedziane słowo zamieniać w pył.

Zastanawiał się, od jak dawna to trwało. Czy poczucie winy, jakie prześladowało go po Sarn, a które zawsze usilnie ignorował, przybrało formę fantomowego smaku przypominającego mu, co zrobił? Czy może sięgało głębiej, aż do ich rozstania, kiedy spalili za sobą wszystkie mosty, skrzętnie zniszczyli to, co ich łączyło, by potem przez wieki próbować udowodnić sobie nawzajem, że wzajemna nienawiść jest w stanie przerosnąć miłość (ale nie była, nigdy nie była. W przeciwieństwie do nich samych, oba uczucia nauczyły się koegzystować, ich starcia zamieniając w dziwaczny taniec, niezrozumiały dla obserwatorów, niepojęty nawet dla nich… j _est moim najlepszym wrogiem… wręcz przeciwnie, nie mogę się doczekać naszego kolejnego spotkania… kosmos bez Doktora wydaje się nie do pomyślenia…._ ). A może towarzyszyło im od początku, niczym ponura wróżba, gdzieś na końcu języków, tłumione orzeźwiającymi smakami młodości i słodyczą pocałunków.

Nie wiedział. Zresztą to, jak i wszystko inne, straciło jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Tym razem bowiem smak popiołu w jego ustach był realny, choć płonący stos i leżące na nim ciało mężczyzny, którego przez całe swoje życie kochał/nienawidził, już dawno zostawił za sobą. Ciężka, sucha gorycz jednak pozostała, osiadając na włosach, dłoniach, oplatając Doktora i tych, którzy mu towarzyszyli. Widział ją w pełnym zawodu i zwątpienia spojrzeniu Jacka, słyszał w każdym niewypowiedzianym pytaniu, czuł w sposobie, w jaki Martha starała się na niego nie patrzeć, w jej rzadkich uśmiechach, które drżały niepewnie, jakby sama nie potrafiła uwierzyć w ich szczerość. Zrozumiał, że odchodzą, na długo zanim postanowili mu to oznajmić.

Doktor pożegnał kapitana ze spokojem, pozwalając, by żałoba skutecznie wytłumiła wszelkie inne emocje. W jego myślach sprzeczności wirowały wokół siebie, także ucząc się bezpiecznie koegzystować i wtedy po raz pierwszy doszedł do wniosku, że najwyraźniej on też oszalał, bo przecież tak nie da się żyć. Świadomość, iż na zawsze stracił uczucie Jacka napawała go smutkiem i ulgą jednocześnie. Zawód na jego twarzy wzbudzał u Doktora pogardę do samego siebie, a równocześnie gniew na kapitana. Jack nie miał prawa go oceniać, nie rozumiał nawet części tego, przez co Doktor przechodził (i nie zrozumie, dopóki za parę lat ktoś równie ważny nie umrze w jego ramionach, a on już zawsze będzie zadawał sobie pytanie, czy to jego wina, czy to jego decyzje do tego doprowadziły. Tego jednak Doktor nie mógł mu powiedzieć. Istniały zasady, których nadal nie miał odwagi łamać, mimo iż pozostał ostatnim na ich straży).

Martha co chwila zerkała na niego badawczo. Ona, w przeciwieństwie do Jacka, rozumiała zbyt wiele. Inteligenta, genialna Martha, którą skazał na życie w cieniu Rose, okazała się zdecydowanie dojrzalsza i bardziej przenikliwa od niej. Ziemia cierpiała, nawet jeśli tego nie pamięta, przez cały okrutny rok, bo spełniło się to, czego Doktor pragnął najbardziej. Miał wrażenie, że widzi jej myśli, szczególnie tę jedną, najgłośniejszą, choć ani razu niewypowiedzianą.

_Tęsknię za czasem, gdy myślałam, że to ona jest twoim największym pragnieniem…_

A Doktor tęsknił za czasem, kiedy to wszystko nie mieściło się nawet w jego najgorszych koszmarach. Za rasą, która zniknęła, planetą, o której wszyscy zapomnieli. Za beztroską młodością, kiedy marzył głównie o tym, by z tej planety odlecieć jak najdalej. Za chłopcem imieniem Koschei, jego pobłażliwym uśmiechem, smukłymi dłońmi i spojrzeniem przyciągającym młodego Thetę niczym magnes.

Wspomnienia tak odległe, że aż wydawały się nierealne. Akademia, którą ostatni raz widział w ruinach, świat zamieniony w ogarnięte wojną piekło. Bitewny pył przykrył długie lata przyjaźni i krótki,okres bolesnych nieporozumień zakończonych idiotyczną kłótnią i pierwszą wspólną nocą pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem. Bo mimo, że tak bardzo zbliżyli się do siebie i jako jedyni zdawali się rozumieć siebie nawzajem, Koschei przez długi czas wydawał się dla Thety czymś zbyt cudownym i nieosiągalnym, pełnym tej absurdalnie uporządkowanej siły, iskry geniuszu, który potem, chory i wypaczony, zaczął rodzić same koszmary.

\- Wtedy jednak… - Nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy zaczął to wszystko mówić na głos. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na Marthę, wolał nie widzieć wyrazu jej twarzy, szoku, zniesmaczenia, niechcianej litości. Wtedy bowiem znowu by zamilkł, a choć nie próbował nikogo usprawiedliwiać, chciał, by przynajmniej jedna osoba we wszechświecie po prostu wiedziała. – Wtedy Koschei był niczym zjawisko, pełen pasji i energii, którą, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, zwykle potrafił jakoś pożytecznie ukierunkować, choć, fakt faktem, nie wszystkie nasze pomysły okazywały się genialne. Delikatnie mówiąc. No, na niektóre Cytadela wyraźnie jeszcze nie była gotowa – Doktor odchrząknął niezręcznie, próbując się nie uśmiechnąć. - Był dla mnie… wszystkim. Planowaliśmy razem wyrwać się z Gallifrey, razem podróżować, poznawać wszechświat. Mieliśmy być… na zawsze. Przysięgaliśmy… - Pokręcił głową, przeczesując dłonią włosy. – Aż pewnego dnia po prostu go zostawiłem. Nie chciałem… To miała być tylko krótka wyprawa, miał nawet nie zauważyć mojej nieobecności, ale ostatecznie znów poczułem całą tę przestrzeń wokół siebie i dałem się ponieść podróży. Co chwila powtarzałem sobie, jeszcze jeden świat i wracam… - zatrzymał się na chwilę. - Potem dowiedziałem się, że wysłali go za mną, ale nie potrafił mnie odnaleźć – dodał szeptem. - A kiedy w końcu wróciłem, modląc się, by kiedyś mi wybaczył, zastałem już kogoś przerażająco odmiennego, a równocześnie wciąż boleśnie znajomego. Był… wypaczony, pełen goryczy i nienawiści. Więc uciekłem znowu. I już nigdy nie przestałem.

\- To niczego nie zmienia – szepnęła w końcu Martha, po długiej chwili milczenia.

A Doktor nie mógł się nie roześmiać, bo, tak, na tym właśnie polegał problem, to niczego nie zmieniało. Theta i Koschei zostali pogrzebani pod warstwą ruin na długo, zanim wojna pochłonęła całe Gallifrey. Zupełnie, jakby nigdy nie istnieli, bo ci, którymi się stali, mieli pełną świadomość, iż ich wspólna przeszłość jest słabością, na którą nie mogą sobie pozwolić.

Ich rozstanie stało się utrwalonym punktem, momentem absolutnie niezmiennym dla czasu i przestrzeni. Pamiętał to okropne wrażenie nieuchronności, jakby wokół nich zamykała się żelazna klamra, moment paniki, gdy zorientował się, iż nie ma już odwrotu. Początkowo nie wiedział, co to oznacza, ale w końcu zrozumiał. Ta chwila ostatecznie zdefiniowała ich obu. Ich niekończące się starcia nauczyły go, że czasem nie da się uratować tego, co najcenniejsze.

Dlaczego więc myślał, że tym razem będzie inaczej?

Sentyment. Błędne założenie, iż fakt, że odnaleźli się na końcu wszechświata powinien coś znaczyć.

A, jak powiedziała Martha, to niczego nie zmieniło.

W jego ustach miłość nadal miała smak popiołu.

**Author's Note:**

> Stary fanfik, który wygrzebałam z okazji finału dziesiątego sezonu, a szczególnie momentu, w którym Doktor przyznał się, że w czasach Akademii to on wzdychał do Koschei. Powiem tylko: a nie mówiłam!


End file.
